1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus and a testing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for testing a printed circuit or a printed circuit board assembly
2. Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) populated with electronic components is a printed circuit assembly (PCA), also known as a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). In other words, a printed circuit has a non-conductive substrate and electronic components, such as an active device, a passive device, a trace and so forth, where the trace etched from copper sheets laminated onto the non-conductive substrate acts as a conductive pathway that is electrically connected with the active device and/or the passive device. The non-conductive substrate is used to mechanically support the electronic components.
PCBs are rugged, inexpensive, and can be highly reliable. They require much more layout effort and higher initial cost than either wire-wrapped or point-to-point constructed circuits, but are much cheaper and faster for high-volume production.
It is important that the printed circuit having electronic components be tested after the components have been soldered to the printed circuit board. Several different approaches have been developed for testing the printed circuit having electronic components, such as visual inspection and automated optical inspection, while the power of the printed circuit is off. However, visual inspection and automated optical inspection is not so good for checking whether the printed circuit is correct.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new apparatus and method for testing the printed circuit or a printed circuit board assembly. The present disclosure meets this need.